disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur and Cecil
Arthur and Cecil are two wacky vultures who appear as recurring villains and comic relief in the TV series Jungle Cubs. Personality Arthur and Cecil are genuinely the best of friends and do just about everything together. However, they sometimes fight and argue with each other over petty matters. An example of their behavior is seen in "The Great Kaadini", when Kaa inadvertently hypnotizes the two buzzards, and they both debate over who's the greatest hunter in the jungle, which leads to them physically attacking each other. Role in the series Arthur and Cecil are two antagonistic wacky vultures. They are usually seen flying around in the sky, hoping for one of the cubs to die so they can eat them; however, they also provide some comic relief and are never seen as a real threat, mainly because they're very incompetent. In the episode "How the Panther Lost His Roar", after Baloo and the other cubs fail to get Bagheera's voice back, they head to the river for a swim. Bagheera declines his friends' offer and stays behind. He later overhears Arthur and Cecil plotting to feast on the cubs, after the crocodile finishes them off. Arthur and Cecil have also shown a rare side of cunning. In the episode "Buffaloed", the two vultures trick Shere Khan into fighting against a water buffalo so they could score an easy meal. When Khan finds out from Baloo what they were trying to do, he gets even with the buzzards by having a showdown with the buffalo. Arthur and Cecil were the main focus in the episode "Feather Brains". Cecil falls in love with a female vulture named Clarice and kicks Arthur out of the nest. Arthur then, unsuccessfully, tries to bond with Shere Khan. Yet by the end of the episode, the two buzzards reunite and Cecil reveals that Clarice was merely using him for his food. In the episode "Kasaba Ball", Arthur and Cecil serve as referees for Louie, Bagheera and Baloo against Shere Khan and his team during a Kasaba Ball match. One time in the episode "The Elephant Who Couldn't Say No", when Arthur and Cecil ask Hathi if they can eat him, Hathi successfully shouts, "NO!" and blows the two buzzards away by trumpeting. In the episode "Old Green Teeth", Louie suffers a crisis of confidence when the Five Bananas are invited to perform for an old idol of his. Louie leaves his friends onstage to face the angry mob, much to the delight of Arthur and Cecil, who hope the animals would rush the stage and cause casualties. Gallery Trivia *Unlike Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy from the first film (or even Lucky from the second film), Arthur and Cecil are more accurately portrayed as villainous animals to nature, similar to how vultures are commonly portrayed in most fictional stories. Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:Villains Category:Vultures Category:Males Category:Character pairs Category:Characters who fly Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Twins and Triplets